


Еда: Оно тебя сожрёт

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cake, Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Photoset, Troll - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Хотя, может быть, ты успеешь сожрать его раньше.WARNING: НЕ РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ К ПРОСМОТРУ ПЕРЕД, ВО ВРЕМЯ И ПОСЛЕ ЕДЫ, А ТАКЖЕ ДЕТЯМ, БЕРЕМЕННЫМ ЖЕНЩИНАМ И ГАСТРОПУРИТАНАМ!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Еда: Оно тебя сожрёт

[ ](https://imgur.com/BKp1dry.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/i1YydLB.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ybx8gxX.jpg)

## Рецепт

[ ](https://imgur.com/vjYvRyL.png)

Указанного количества продуктов хватит на двух таких троллей, ну, либо одного побольше — но размер тарелки ограничивает возможности.

### Тесто:

Сметана — 320 г  
Сахар — 1,5 стакана  
Мука — 2 стакана  
Яйца — 2 шт.  
Какао — 3-4 ст.л.  
Сода — 1 ч.л.  
жидкие пищевые красители (чёрный, красный, жёлтый) — количество подбирается экспериментально, начиная от нескольких капель

  1. Взбейте сметану, сахар и яйца. Постепенно введите муку, добавьте соду, какао и красители, чтобы тесто получилось красно-коричневого цвета.
  2. Далее можно отделить две небольшие части теста и подкрасить одну в более яркий красный, другую — в чёрный, но это не обязательно, потому что, как показал опыт, под кремом почти ничего не видно. Разве что в разрезе чуть интереснее по цвету.
  3. Выпекать можно в любой форме для пирога/хлеба, маленькие порции — в формах для кексов.
  4. При температуре около 180 градусов, время от 20 минут, сильно зависит от духовки, так что по факту — “до готовности”, проверять которую зубочисткой или деревянной палочкой: должна выходить сухой.



### Крем:

Сметана 20% — 300 г  
Сахар — 0,5 стакана  
жидкие пищевые красители

  1. Соедините сметану и сахар, взбейте до растворения сахара.
  2. Разделите крем на две или три части, чтобы сделать разных оттенков, постепенно добавляйте красители до достижения желаемой насыщенности цвета.



### Детали:

  * Зубы сделаны из домашних апельсиновых цукатов.
  * Кости — очищенный миндаль (зубы из него тоже можно сделать, по идее)
  * Клюквенный джем для начинки и декора (можно использовать любой красный джен/варенье достаточно однородной структуры, ясное дело; подкрасить, если недостаточно красный, тоже можно)
  * Глаза — из плотного сливочного крема, но, честно говоря, делать его чисто для этого нерационально, лучше поискать другой вариант



### Сборка торта:

  1. Корж разломайте на небольшие кусочки. Для хвоста и лапок удобно использовать вытянутые изогнутые части из кромки.
  2. Смажьте кремом тарелку в том месте, где будет тушка тролля (чтобы ничего не съезжало), выложите слой кусочков теста. 
  3. Смажьте кремом, добавьте варенье по вкусу. Далее выкладывайте кусочки коржа слоями, не жалея крема и формируя куполообразную “голову”. 
  4. Когда купол готов, домажьте его кремом снаружи, подравняйте, обминая руками, при необходимости долепите кусочками мякиша, пропитанными кремом — они неплохо лепятся. Таким образом можно как сгладить неровности, так и добавить наростов, тролль же. Глазницы и пасти выковыриваются ложкой, выравниваются по необходимости. 
  5. Хвост собирается из вытянутых кусочков, которые приклеиваются кремом к поверхности тарелки и обмазываются сверху, по необходимости стыки выравниваются мякишем.
  6. Наконец, добавьте зубы, глаза, шипы и кости.
  7. Поставьте тролля на пару часов в холодильник ~~чтобы не сбежал, они плохо переносят холод~~ , чтобы получше пропитался кремом, — и можно подавать на стол. Если рискнёте.



P.S. Благословенная кошка не очень одобряет

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ju4zNm5)


End file.
